cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alchemy
27 |totalstrength = 618,820 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 22,520 |totalnukes = 145 |score = 2.38 }} Alchemy is an aqua team alliance currently protected by the Mushroom Kingdom. History On November 6 Alchemy announced both its existence and protectorate treaty with the Mushroom Kingdom. On January 28, 2010 Alchemy declared war on UPN in support of the Random Insanity Alliance during the Second Unjust War. Following this Eclipsis declared war on Alchemy in support of their friends in UPN. In the end, white peace was declared for all involved. During the same conflict, Alchemy declared war on NATO in support of the Mushroom Kingdom on February 7, 2010. Magnus Opus Preamble Alchemy is built upon the principle that active participation of all, with individual effort, initiative, and success, will bring about a force of strength and greatness. All current and future members agree to be bound by this document. Any loose interpretation of this document shall be decided by a majority Alchemist vote. Section 1 - Government I. Alchemist Founders * The Alchemists - The Alchemists hold complete sovereignty over all alliance decisions, may not be removed at any point, and are entirely equal in power and authority. Alliance decisions, including but not limited to, the admission and removal of members, the signing and cancellation of treaties, policies regarding alliance direction, or amendments to the Charter shall be determined by a majority vote of the Alchemists. * Ministerial Positions - The Alchemists shall each hold a Ministerial position, these being Finance, Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, and War. In the event an Alchemist deems it necessary, they may appoint a member to serve as Minister in their stead. Ministry appointment and retention are subject to majority Alchemist vote. II. Elected and Appointed Positions * The Aether - Every 3 months a vote shall be held to elect the Aether. Alchemists will be excluded from voting for the Aether. In the event of a tie the winner shall be decided by a majority vote of the Alchemists. Once elected the Aether shall have Alchemist level forum access and hold a vote equal to the other Alchemists. The Aether's term shall last for three months, and they may not run more than twice consecutively. The Aether shall not hold a Ministerial position. In the event that the Aether resigns or otherwise finds themselves unable to fulfill their duties, the Alchemists shall appoint the runner up in the last election. * Deputy Ministers – Deputy Ministers may be appointed at the discretion of the Ministers. Deputies will hold their positions until their Minister dismisses them or until they resign. * Additional Ministers – At such a time as the Alchemists deem it necessary there may be additional Ministerial positions and/or departments created to serve Alchemy. III. Ministers * Minister of Finance - "Sex is like money; only too much is enough," John Updike in Couples (1968). The Minister of Finance is responsible for the financial wellbeing of Alchemy. These responsibilities include arranging tech deals, setting up trade circles, and organizing banking nations. * Minister of Foreign Affairs - “Euphemisms are unpleasant truths wearing diplomatic cologne,” Quentin Crisp. The Minister of Foreign Affairs is responsible for knowing the goings on of Bob, and keeping the membership informed about them. The Minister of Foreign Affairs is also the head of Alchemy’s diplomatic corps, and is given the authority to approve and remove Ambassadors from foreign alliances that wish to come onto Alchemy’s boards. * Minister of Internal Affairs - “A word to the wise ain't necessary - it's the stupid ones that need the advice,” Bill Cosby. The Minister of Internal Affairs is responsible for all internal alliance dealings. These include notifying members of any change in their status, maintaining and organizing the forums, handling of administrative issues, creating a desirable atmosphere, and ensuring that the membership are respectful of one another and follow the rules and guidelines set forth by this Charter. * Minister of War - “Whoever said the pen is mightier than the sword obviously never encountered automatic weapons,” General MacArthur. The Minister of War is responsible for preparing all Alchemy nations for battle, organizing any military efforts, and leading the Tournament Edition alliance of Alchemy. Section 2 - Membership I. Admittance into Alchemy Members will be required to register on the boards and submit an application subject to Alchemist approval; an interview is mandatory if you wish to be considered. Applicants shall: * Not be involved in any wars. * Not be a member of any other alliance. * Set their team color to Aqua. Color exemptions given with majority Alchemist vote. II. Training Once a member has been approved they will have 30 days to complete the training courses set forth by the Alchemists. Failure to complete these courses will result in a revocation of membership. Nations over 90 days old may receive an exemption from this requirement, subject to Alchemist review. III. Expectations of Conduct All members, regardless of their level of membership, are expected to conduct themselves in accordance with both the established charter and the spirit of Alchemy. Inappropriate conduct such as unauthorized wars (including tech raids), harassment, revealing the personal information of others, posting of explicit material, excessive foul language or any other offense deemed inappropriate as determined by the Alchemists are grounds for immediate expulsion. * No asshatery. Asshatery results in bannery. * While the freedom to say whatever you wish in Alchemy exists you must keep it respectful. Insults, inflammatory, or derogatory comments of any kind will be deleted and the member shall be warned, possibly expelled. IV. Expulsion from Alchemy Members are expected to uphold this Charter. If a member chooses to disregard the Charter or if the Alchemists no longer feel they represent the goals of the alliance, a vote shall take place to determine if the member should be expelled. Any Alchemist may initiate expulsion proceedings. Section 3 - War and Peace I. Individual Wars No member of Alchemy may undertake any hostile action against another nation, including spy operations, without express orders and/or approval of the Alchemists or Minister of War. All members of Alchemy are entitled to defend themselves against hostile actions committed by foreign nations. II. Alliance Wars All decisions regarding alliance wars, including the decision to declare and subsequent decisions regarding peace and surrender terms, are solely those of the Alchemists. The Minister of War will preside over day to day military operations. An official declaration and concluding terms will be posted on the Cyber Nations Forums. Section 4 – Disciplinary Action Failure to uphold the items set forth in this Charter, or otherwise violating the spirit of the Charter, or Alchemy, will result in disciplinary action. Penalties are determined at the sole discretion of the Alchemists. Section 5 – Amendments Amendments to the Charter may be proposed and submitted by any member of Alchemy. Proposed amendments will be reviewed by the Alchemists for approval. All approved amendments, member proposed or otherwise, will be added to the Charter by the Alchemists. Signed, *Archmage *Becks For Dinner *Kae Lee *King John Philos IV See also *'Forums:' http://z6.invisionfree.com/cnalchemy/index.php?act=idx *'IRC:' #cnalchemy